Kyungsoo vs Sookyung
by rizd.o12
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang permusuhan dua anak manusia dengan nama yang mirip, yang justru berakhir dengan kisah yang tak pernah terduga sebelumnya. Cast: Do Kyungsoo (EXO) - Lee Sookyung (OC) - Kris (EXO)


**Title:**

**Kyungsoo vs Sookyung**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Sookyung (OC)**

**Other Cast:**

**- Kris (EXO)**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Frienship**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**Hanya sebuah kisah tentang permusuhan dua anak manusia dengan nama yang mirip, yang justru berakhir dengan kisah yang tak pernah terduga sebelumnya**

**Just oneshoot and simple story**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

_**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**_

Suara alarm yang nyaring membuat sesosok namja yang tubuhnya tertutup selimut menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kasur king size nya. Segera ia mematikan sumber suara yang berisik itu dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Perlahan dahinya berkerut seperti teringat sesuatu. Langsung saja kepalanya ia putar ke arah kiri menuju sebuah kalender yang tergantung rapi di dinding kamar yang berwarna biru itu.

"Hwaaa..akhirnya hari ini datang juga!", namja itu memekik heboh sembari melompat dari ranjangnya, dan memandangi sebuah angka yang dilingkari spidol berwarna merah dalam kalendernya. Dalam lingkaran merah tersebut tertulis: _Pengumuman hasil mid semester._

Setelah puas menatap angka tak berdosa itu, akhirnya namja mungil bermata bulat itu mengambil baju ganti dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Joheun achimieyo appa..eomma", namja yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya itu menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dan menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di meja makan."Selamat pagi Kyungsoo chagi. Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini?", seorang yeoja yang merupakan eomma dari namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum hangat pada putranya. Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu dengan manis. "Hari ini apa yang membuatmu bersemangat sekali?", kini giliran sang appa yang bersuara. "Hari ini pengumuman nilai mid semester appa! Aku yakin nilaiku pasti sangaaaaaat baik!", Kyungsoo bercerita dengan antusias. Ia tak sabar menunggu hasil mid semesternya. Dua hari yang lalu adalah hari terakhir ujiannya itu. Kyungsoo tentu ingin nilainya tetap baik di paruh semester ini di saat ia sudah kelas 2 di Seoul _Senior High School_ (SSHS). "Kalau hal itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi chagi. Tapi eomma minta, kau jangan terlalu ambisius mengejar nilai sempurna. Bagi appa dan eomma, selama ini kau sudah sangat baik. Bersantailah sedikit", eomma menasehati Kyungsoo yang mulai mengolesi roti bakarnya dengan selai coklat favoritnya. "Ne eomma. Aku tahu. Tapi aku selalu ingin jadi nomor 1!", Kyungsoo bicara sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi lalu mulai memakan roti bakarnya. Mendengar itu, sang appa hanya menghela nafas. "Kau hanya tak ingin kalah dari yeoja itu kan? Yeoja yang selalu menjadi sainganmu sejak di _junior high school_?", eomma Kyungsoo kembali bicara. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sembari terus mengunyah rotinya. "Bisa jadi yeoja itu jodohmu", pernyataan frontal appa Kyungsoo membuatnya tersedak. "Uhukk..appa..uhuuk..bicara apa?", Kyungsoo terbatuk dan segera meneguk air minum di depannya. Appa dan eomma nya hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Ia sengaja datang pagi karena sudah sangat penasaran ingin melihat nilainya. Tapi ternyata sekolah sudah cukup ramai pagi itu.

Kyungsoo PoV

Aissh..padahal masih jam segini, tapi kenapa sudah seramai ini? Apa mereka juga penasaran dengan nilai mereka? Lebih baik aku segera menuju ke papan pengumuman.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Di SSHS, nilai mid semester selalu ditempel di papan pengumuman berukuran besar yang terletak di samping ruang guru yang berada di lantai 1 gedung utama SSHS. SSHS sendiri merupakan sekolah favorit dan memiliki banyak gedung bertingkat.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya ketika dirasa sudah hampir sampai di papan pengumuman. Tapi saat ia sudah berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari sana, langkahnya terhenti.

"Aigoo..kenapa sudah sepadat itu? Menyebalkan sekali!", Kyungsoo menggerutu ketika melihat lautan manusia yang membanjiri sekitar papan pengumuman.

"Baiklah! Tubuhku yang kecil ini akan mudah menyusup kesana!", Kyungsoo menyeringai.

_1...2...3_!

Dalam hitungan ketiga Kyungsoo berlari dan menembus benteng hidup yang terbuat dari manusia-manusia yang tak lain adalah siswa-siswi SSHS. Dan benar saja! Tubuh kecilnya bisa dengan mudah menyusup!

Segera ia menatap lembar-lembar putih yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu untuk mencari namanya.

_Do Kyungsoo_991_

Ia membeku setelah berhasil menemukan namanya sekaligus melihat jumlah nilainya. Bukan karena nilainya yang nyaris sempurna (total nilai sempurna adalah 1000), tapi karena posisinya! Posisinya hanya di urutan kedua! Perlahan ia mundur dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas.

"Bagaimana nilaimu, namja mata kelereng?", suara seorang yeoja membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Langsung saja ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Raut mukanya menjadi semakin kusut. "Selamat Kyungsoo-ya! Kau mendapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi ternyata Lee Sookyung mendapat nilai yang lebih baik. Jadi bagaimana ya?", yeoja yang ternyata bernama Lee Sookyung itu bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Yeoja itu ternyata saingan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Nilainya lebih tinggi dua poin dari pada nilai Kyungsoo. Nilainya 993!

"Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah ya anak manis. Jangan kabur!", Sookyung menyeringai dan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

_** The Classroom**_

Kyungsoo PoV

"Kyungsoo-ya, chukkae! Lagi-lagi nilaimu nyaris sempurna!", apa-apaan ucapan selamat itu? Yeoja-yeoja menyebalkan ini tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Mereka seenaknya berteriak heboh di depan mejaku. Ingin rasanya aku mengusir mereka!

"Ah, itu Lee Sookyung! Ayo kita beri dia ucapan selamat!", aissh..akhirnya mereka pergi juga! Tapi mereka pergi untuk memberi selamat pada yeoja cerewet itu? Omo..bagaimana nasibku saat pulang sekolah nanti? Apa aku harus kabur?

"Hei namja mata kelereng! Apa kau sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur? Aku akan terus mengawasimu!", yeoja cerewet itu lagi-lagi bicara dengan nada menyebalkan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh saat ia duduk di kursinya yang hanya berjarak dua meja dari mejaku.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

teeet..teeet..teeet

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Bel yang dinantikan oleh semua siswa tentunya. Ah! Yang benar adalah hampir semua siswa. Karena ada satu siswa yang merasa dunianya kiamat setelah mendengar bunyi bel itu.

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ehem..sudah siap Tuan Do?", mendengar suara yang familiar, Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap malas pada sumber suara. Yeoja yang berbicara itu adalah Sookyung. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja Kyungsoo dan mulai memamerkan smirk nya.

* * *

Terlihat dua orang yeoja berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan blazer coklat tua dan rok pendek dengan warna senada. Ia tampak senang saat berjalan. Yeoja itu adalah Lee Sookyung.

Di sebelahnya terlihat gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sedang berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut _dark brown _panjang dengan sedikit berombak di ujung rambutnya itu mengenakan baju yang seperti ehm..kostum _cheerleader! _Ya benar! Kostum _cheerleader _berwarna pink dengan kombinasi putih. Kostum itu seperti kostum _cheers _biasa. Atasan ketat lengan panjang, dan rok mini yang terlihat err..._sexy. _Yeoja itu terlihat mempesona dengan kulit putih mulusnya, tubuh yang ramping, dan kaki jenjang bebas bulu yang terlihat sangat halus. Tapi mengapa ia terus menunduk? Apa ia seorang siswa baru?

"Annyeong semuanya!", Sookyung berseru ketika ia sampai di ruang latihan _cheers. _Ia adalah kapten _cheers _kebanggan SSHS. "Ehm..hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut berlatih. Kakiku agak sakit. Tapi aku membawakan penggantiku khusus untuk hari ini", Sookyung bicara dengan senyum manis yang terpatri. "Ah! Kenalkan ini anggota tim _cheers _kita untuk sore ini...Do Kyungsoo", perkataan Sookyung membuat seluruh anggota timnya membulatkan mata seolah tak percaya. Mereka mengarahkan matanya pada sosok di samping Sookyung yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sookyung yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masih menunduk, langsung menyenggol lengannya agar ia mau mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Semua anggota _cheers _semakin terpana dibuatnya. Mata bulat yang tampak cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dan _eyeshadow _tipis berwarna pink, hidung mancung yang tampak mungil, pipi _chubby _yang dibalut bedak tipis, dan jangan lupakan bibir _kissable _nya yang dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna pink. Jangan lupakan wig yang menambah kesempurnaan wajah 'cantik' Kyungsoo. Badannya pun terlihat aduhai karena Sookyung dengan jahilnya menambahkan gulungan kaos kaki di dadanya. Astaga! Yeoja satu itu ternyata sangat evil!

"K-kau bercanda kan Sookyung? Mana mungkin yeoja manis ini adalah Kyungsoo?", seorang teman Sookyung bicara tergagap saking kagetnya. Sookyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kalian ajak dia berlatih dulu, ne? Aku akan menunggu di pinggir saja", perkataan Sookyung diangguki ragu oleh anggota timnya. Mereka tentu saja ragu. Mana bisa seorang namja tiba-tiba bergabung dengan timnya? Sookyung sebagai kapten benar-benar berbuat seenaknya meskipun itu hanya untuk satu sore saja.

Sookyung tertawa lebar memandangi timnya berlatih. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo yang telah 'berganti kelamin'. Sosok itu terus dipaksa untuk bergerak dan tentu saja gerakannya sangat kaku. Sesekali Sookyung memegangi perutnya dan mengusap air matanya yang sampai menetes karena tawanya terlalu keras dan kadang tak bisa berhenti.

"Sudah selesai. Kau mau apa lagi?", Kyungsoo mendekati Sookyung yang masih terpingkal setelah latihan timnya selesai. "Hahaha, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin berhenti tertawa dulu", Sookyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Oh ayolah! Apa kau belum puas mempermalukanku?", Kyungsoo meneriaki Sookyung. Ia merutuki taruhan yang ia buat dengan Sookyung sebelum mereka ujian mid semester.

_Flashback_

_"Aku yakin nilaiku besok akan lebih tinggi dari nilaimu!", Sookyung berkata dengan penuh percaya diri. "Dalam mimpimu saja nona cerewet!", Kyungsoo tak mau kalah._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja? Selama ini kita bersaing tapi tidak pernah ada hasil nyatanya kan?", Sookyung menawarkan sebuah ide. "Arraso! Aku setuju denganmu! Jika aku menang, aku ingin kau memakai kostum badut Pororo yang dipakai oleh Jung ahjussi saat pesta ulang tahunku tiga tahun lalu. Kau harus memakainya mulai dari pulang sekolah sampai saat matahari terbenam!", Kyungsoo mengemukakan keinginannya. "Haha, baiklah Mr. Pororo. Aku terima. Tapi jika kau kalah, aku ingin kau memakai kostum cheerleader milikku dan berlatih dengan timku sepulang sekolah. Dan jika masih ada waktu sampai matahari terbenam, kau harus menjadi pemandu sorak untuk tim basket yang sedang berlatih. Bagaimana?", Sookyung bicara dengan seringaian di bibirnya. "Deal! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu!", Kyungsoo menyeringai._

_Flashback end_

"Tenanglah nona cantik. Kau tampak sangat cantik sekarang. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku. Dan bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini?", Sookyung menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kajja!", Sookyung tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar.

Sookyung PoV

Disinilah aku sekarang. 10 meter dari lapangan basket. Disana tim basket sedang berlatih. Aku bisa melihatnya! Melihat sesosok tampan berambut _blonde. _Sosok tinggi itu terlihat lihai sekali memainkan bolanya.

Kalau aku mengajak Kyungsoo kesana, apa aku tidak terlihat sangat kejam ya? Aigoo..itu bisa menghancurkan harga diriku! Lebih baik semua berakhir sampai disini saja. Aku sudah cukup puas mengerjai Kyungsoo hari ini.

Sookyung PoV end

Author PoV

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kita disini? Kakiku sudah pegal!", Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali dan membuat Sookyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sookyung menarik Kyungsoo untuk berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh dari lapangan basket. "Ya nona cerewet! Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabar menghempaskan tangan Sookyung dengan kasar. "Kau boleh mengakhiri ini semua. Aku tidak ingin terlihat kejam di depannya", Sookyung bicara dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti langsung menoleh ke arah lapangan basket. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum _evil. _"Karena si tiang _blonde _itu?", Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Jangan seenaknya menyebut Kris sunbae seperti itu!", Sookyung membentak lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. "Yeoja pabo! Apanya yang cerdas darimu kalau menilai orang saja tidak bisa?", Kyungsoo bertanya entah pada siapa karena saat ini Sookyung sudah tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan mata bulatnya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju yang dianggap nista ini dan menghapus _make up _bodohnya.

Sookyung side

"Noona! Kau belum pulang? Ayo aku antar kau pulang! Hari ini aku bawa mobil baru!", seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat tersenyum manis pada Sookyung. "Tidak usah, Sehun. Aku akan pulang naik bis saja", kata Sookyung pada namja yang disebut Sehun yang merupakan _hoobae _nya. "Noona, jam segini sudah jarang ada bis yang lewat", bujuk Sehun. Sookyung melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Memang sudah sangat sore. "Pulanglah sendiri Sehun. Aku juga akan pulang sendiri", Sookyung berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung. Sehun memang penggemar berat Sookyung. Bahkan ia mengaku sangat mencintai _sunbae _nya itu meski selalu ditolak. Padahal ia termasuk namja tampan dan cukup populer karena kemampuan dance nya yang terbilang baik.

Sookyung duduk sendirian di halte bis dekat sekolahnya. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Mungkin benar bahwa tidak akan ada bis yang lewat. Ia sudah hampir menyerah ketika...

Tiiin tiiin

Suara klakson mobil membuat kepalanya terangkat. Sebuah mobil _sport_ warna merah berhenti di depannya. Perlahan kaca jendela mobil itu turun dan mengejutkan Sookyung.

"Kris sunbae!", Sookyung nyaris berteriak melihat sunbae favoritnya itu tersenyum manis di dalam mobilnya. "Kau Lee Sookyung kan? Ayo pulang bersamaku!", pinta Kris. Tanpa ragu, Sookyung mengangguk dan segera masuk ke mobil.

Sookyung PoV

Apa ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, aku tak ingin bangun dulu. Aku berada di mobil pangeran tampan! Ia bahkan ada di sebelahku!

"Kau kapten _cheerleader _di sekolah kita kan?", Kris sunbae bertanya sembari matanya fokus ke jalanan. "N-ne sunbae", aku menjawab dengan sangat gugup. "Jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja Kris oppa, ne?", omo..ia memintaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? "N-ne Kris oppa", ia terlihat tersenyum setelah aku menyebutkan namanya. "Aku memperhatikanmu ketika pertandingan basket dua minggu yang lalu. Kau sangat cantik", Ya Tuhan! Pipiku sepertinya semakin panas. Seperti apa rupaku sekarang? Pasti semerah tomat! "A-aku tidak menyangka oppa menyadari keberadaanku", aku bicara masih dengan suara yang bergetar. "Haha, kenapa bisa berpikir begitu?", Kris sunbae malah tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Aku tidak ingin moment ini cepat berlalu. Tapi aku sadar bahwa rumahku sudah dekat sekarang. Aku segera menunjuk ke sebuah rumah besar yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Rumah besar gaya modern bercat putih. Itu rumahku.

"Gomawo oppa sudah mau mengantarku pulang", kataku sambil melepas _seatbelt _ku. "Jangan sungkan", perkataan Kris oppa diakhiri dengan belaian lembut di rambutku. Aku merasa terbang! Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk ke arah Kris oppa. Perlahan mobil merah itu mulai bergerak menjauh.

Sookyung PoV end

Kyungsoo side

Author Pov

"Aku pulang", Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dengan malas. "Aigoo chagiya! Kau kenapa lemas begitu? Apa nilaimu buruk?", eomma nya bertanya dengan nada cemas. "Anniyo eomma, nilaiku nyaris sempurna seperti biasa", jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?", sang eomma bertanya lagi pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Aku kalah darinya..", Kyungsoo bicara dengan lemas. "Gwaenchana chagiya. Kau memang tak seharusnya bersaing. Eomma bangga padamu walaupun kau tak menjadi nomor 1", eomma Kyungsoo membelai lembut rambutnya. Kyungsoo tak bicara apapun soal taruhannya. Eomma nya pasti mengamuk jika tahu tentang hal itu.

* * *

Sebuah mobil _sport_ warna putih memarkirkan diri di tempat parkir siswa. Pagi itu masih sepi. Hanya ada sedikit mobil yang terparkir disana. Mobil _sport_ putih tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo PoV

Aku benar-benar malas hari ini! Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah!

Eh, ada mobil merah yang parkir di sebelahku! Sepertinya mobil kami sama, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. Aku melihat seorang namja tinggi keluar dari mobil itu. "Bukankah itu Kris sunbae?", aku bertanya lirih pada diriku sendiri. Kris sunbae berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu penumpang dan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tak asing untukku keluar dari mobil itu. "Lee Sookyung!", aku memekik tertahan setelah dengan jelas melihat sainganku itu keluar dari mobil Kris sunbae dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Mungkin yeoja cerewet itu berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya. Tapi mungkin ia akan segera tersakiti. Dasar yeoja bodoh!

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Saat ini sedang pelajaran matematika di kelas 2-2, kelas Kyungsoo. Semua siswa terlihat malas mendengarkan pelajaran. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang semangat mencatat pelajaran di bangku terdepan miliknya. Lalu Sookyung? Ia memang terlihat menatap lurus ke depan, tapi tatapannya tampak tak fokus. Ia bahkan beberapa kali tersenyum aneh sendirian. Kyungsoo beberapa kali memergoki yeoja itu bertingkah aneh. Maklum, keduanya sama-sama duduk di deretan depan. Hanya terpisah dua meja saja.

_Teeet...teeet...teeet_

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berlomba keluar kelas. Kyungsoo masih membereskan bukunya. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Sookyung yang asyik dengan _smartphone _nya. Tak lama kemudian, Sookyung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Entah ada angin apa, Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Sookyung dengan diam-diam.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada di balik pohon besar. Sejenak ia merutuki kakinya yang membawanya menjadi semacam penguntit seperti ini. Ia mengamati dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama di bangku taman halaman sekolahnya. Dua orang itu adalah Kris dan Sookyung.

Sookyung and Kris side

"Sookyung-ah, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu", Kris bicara sambil menatap lurus manik mata Sookyung. Sookyung tampak gugup karena hal itu. "A-apa oppa?", Sookyung berkata dengan tergagap. "Eum..aku menyukaimu Sookyung-ah. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?", tanya Kris sambil memegang erat tangan Sookyung. Sookyung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, tapi bibirnya serasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat respon Sookyung itu. Kris segera memeluk Sookyung. "Gomawo Sookyung-ah..gomawo", kata Kris di sela-sela pelukannya.

Back to Kyungsoo side

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kris memeluk Sookyung. "Secepat itu mereka berpacaran?", gumam Kyungsoo. Kris dan Sookyung memang belum pernah akrab sebelumnya. Sookyung memang sejak lama mengagumi Kris, tapi itu hanya kekaguman sepihak saja. Kris belum mengenal Sookyung dengan baik. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika melihat sebuah _smirk _tersungging di bibir Kris. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu, sunbae", Kyungsoo lagi-lagi bicara lirih. Ada raut sedih dalam tatapan Kyungsoo pada sepasang kekasih baru itu.

Pelajaran hari ini resmi berakhir dengan bunyi bel tiga kali yang cukup panjang.

"Chagiyaaaa!", suara teriakan namja terdengar di depan ruang kelas 2-2. "Kris oppa! Kau mengagetkanku!", Sookyung berlari ke arah namja yang memanggilnya, yang tentu saja adalah seorang Kris. "Ayo pulang bersama", kata Kris sembari menggenggam erat jemari Sookyung. Mereka segera melangkah beriringan.

"Noona!", lagi-lagi suara teriakan. "Ada apa Sehun?", Sookyung bertanya malas pada namja bernama Sehun. "Aku ingin mengantar noona pulang", kata Sehun. "Tidak perlu Sehun. Sekrang aku sudah punya namjachingu. Dan kuharap kau jangan menggangguku lagi", kata Sookyung yang langsung memandang wajah tampan Kris. Keduanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai merosot ke lantai dan terduduk dengan mata yang berair.

"Noona..kau tega meninggalkanku. Hikss..", Sehun menangis sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mendongak karena merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. "Kau ini namja, kenapa menangis begitu?", tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahu Sehun. Segera Sehun berdiri dan menatap namja itu. "Kyungsoo sunbae! Benarkah Sookyung noona sudah punya namjachingu?", Sehun bertanya pada sosok yang dipanggil Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan?", Kyungsoo justru bertanya balik. Sehun kembali menangis. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Ya Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau cengeng begitu?", bentak Kyungsoo. Sehun justru semakin menangis. "Ia tidak akan dipelihara terlalu lama oleh Kris. Aku yakin", kata Kyungsoo santai. "A-apa maksud sunbae?", Sehun berusaha menghentikan isaknya. "Tidak apa-apa", Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Kris sunbae bukan orang baik? Itu maksudmu, sunbae?", Sehun bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap diam. "Aku..aku akan merelakan noona jika ia bisa bahagia dengan namja lain. Tapi jika Kris sunbae tidak bisa membahagiakan noona, aku tidak rela..", Sehun bicara dengan lemas. Kyungsoo tak memberi respon. "Kyungsoo sunbae, menurutku kau orang baik. Tolong jaga Sookyung, sunbae. Jebal..", Sehun memohon. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar permohonan Sehun. "M-mwo? Kau bicara apa Sehun? Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bahkan saingannya!", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tahu, sunbae. Tapi aku percaya padamu. Kau bersaing dengannya, tapi kau tak pernah menyakitinya", Sehun berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjaganya, sunbae. Jadi kumohon..", imbuhnya dengan nada yang sangat memelas. Kyungsoo memandang malas wajah Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Kyungsoo PoV

Sepertinya sudah satu bulan Sookyung berpacaran dengan Kris. Ah! Kenapa aku peduli pada hubungan mereka?

Sehun masih saja tanpa bosan merengek padaku. Aneh-aneh saja anak itu!

Tapi harus kuakui, sejak rengekan Sehun waktu itu, aku jadi semakin sering mengamati pasangan itu. Ada apa denganku?

Aku melihat Sookyung masuk ke ruang kelas. Tak biasanya ia masuk sendirian. Sejak ia pacaran dengan Kris sunbae, ia tak pernah dibiarkan sendirian. Masuk ke kelas saja harus dikawal. Ia itu namjachingu atau _bodyguard _nya?

"Sookyung-ah, tumben kau sendirian? Dimana Kris sunbae?", kudengar suara berat Chanyeol hyung bertanya pada Sookyung. "Eum..ia tidak menjemputku hari ini. Katanya ia akan datang terlambat karena ia bangun kesiangan", Sookyung menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya. Oh..sepertinya si tiang _playboy _itu mulai melancarkan aksinya. Padahal baru satu bulan mereka berpacaran.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Jam istirahat di SSHS..

Terlihat Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Ia sekarang sedang berada di lantai 3 sekolahnya. Lantai 3 sebenarnya tempat untuk kelas 3 karena memang ruang kelas 3 ada di lantai itu, tapi Kyungsoo pergi ke lantai tersebut untuk menemui seorang gurunya yang mengajar di kelas 3 setelah tadi mengajar di kelasnya. Kyungsoo ingin mengumpulkan beberapa tugas dari teman-temannya yang tadi belum sempat terkumpul. Maklum, Kyungsoo adalah seorang ketua kelas.

Setelah tugas-tugas milik teman-temannya sudah ia kumpulkan, ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kantin di lantai 1. Saat ia melewati kelas di dekat tangga, yaitu kelas 3-1, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya. "Jadi ini yang ia lakukan?", gumam Kyungsoo sambil menampilkan _smirk _nya.

Di kantin..

Sookyung PoV

Sial! Dimana Kris oppa? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?

"Kenapa wajahmu tampak jelek begitu, yeoja cerewet?", aku terkejut mendengar suara dari arah belakangku. Ah! Ternyata si namja mata kelereng menyebalkan! "Aku tahu kau memang sudah jelek dari lahir, tapi detik ini kau terlihat berkali-kali lebih jelek", namja itu kembali bicara diiringi dengan tawanya. "Mau apa kau?", aku bertanya dengan malas. "Dimana namjachingu kebangganmu?", ia bertanya dengan _smirk _di bibirnya. Terlihat menyebalkan! "Aku tidak tahu", aku membalas dengan jujur. Kulihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut. Kenapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? Dan apa ini? Ia membelai rambutku?

Apa-apaan namja mata kelereng ini? Setelah membuatku terkejut ia malah pergi begitu saja?

Sookyung PoV end

Kyungsoo PoV

Wajahnya begitu menyedihkan. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Kris sunbae yang kulihat tadi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tahu sendiri saja. Walaupun itu tetap akan menyakitkan, tapi lebih baik ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri kelakuan bejat sunbae sialan itu.

Lebih baik aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Sorot matanya terlihat masih sangat membenciku.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

"Baiklah semuanya, dua minggu lagi kalian akan menjalani ujian akhir semester dan materi dari saya sebenarnya sudah habis. Saya akan memberikan tugas kelompok untuk kalian. Untuk tugas itu, akan saya buat kelompok yang masing-masing beranggotakan dua orang. Saya sudah siapkan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang berisi angka. Dua siswa yang memperoleh angka sama, berarti menjadi satu kelompok. Arraso?", Choi seonsaengnim menjelaskan di depan kelas. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari seluruh siswa, akhirnya satu persatu siswa maju untuk mengambil gulungan kertas.

"Baiklah. Yang mendapat angka 1 silahkan angkat tangan. Yang mendapat angka 2..."

Begitulah seterusnya prosesi pembagian kelompok di kelas 2-2. Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Yang mendapat angka 11 silahkan angkat tangan..."

Terlihat dua siswa yang mengangkat tangannya. Dua siswa tersebut saling pandang dengan ekspresi kaget. Siswa-siswa lain di kelas itu segera bersorak riuh.

"Kelompok 11..Do Kyungsoo dan Lee Sookyung"

Pantas saja kelas menjadi sangat ramai. Pasalnya dua siswa terbaik di sekolah mereka, juga dua siswa yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan, akhirnya sekelompok! Tentu saja ini merupakan peristiwa bersejarah!

Mari kita tengok dua tersangka utama kita...

"Aissh! Kenapa bisa begini? Lebih baik aku sendirian saja!", Kyungsoo frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengannya!", Sookyung menggigit bibir bawahnya lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dan apa respon dari guru tersayang mereka? "Bekerjasamalah dengan baik. Kalian kan siswa terbaik, pasti hasil kerja kalian sangat luar biasa"

Keduanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Lee. Di sebuah kamar bernuansa pink..

"Hwaaaa..aku ingin menangis saja kalau seperti ini! Aku mana mungkin bisa bekerja dengannya? Hwaaaa", Sookyung berteriak sambil melempar-lempar bantalnya.

_So lucky to have you..._

_So lucky to be your love..._

Suara ringtone HP menghentikan aksi brutal Sookyung. Segera ia ambil benda persegi panjang berwarna putih tersebut dan membaca pesan pendek disana. Dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

_Ya! Yeoja cerewet! Kapan kita akan mulai bekerja?_

Pesan pendek itu membuat Sookyung naik darah. Ia menyimpan nomor yang tak dikenal itu kemudian mengetikkan balasan.

_To: Kyung Marble_

_Siapa yang kau sebut cerewet? Dasar kelereng jelek!_

_Baiklah, kita kerjakan besok di Cafe Blackpearl tepat jam 9 pagi_

Sookyung merutuki keputusannya untuk mengerjakan tugas pada hari minggu. Harusnya ia kencan dengan Kris oppa saja..

Kyungsoo side

Kyungsoo PoV

_To: Soo Crazy_

_Aish..kau bukan hanya cerewet tapi kau juga gila! Arra arra..jam 9 tepat!_

Sial sekali yeoja itu selalu memanggilku kelereng. Mataku kan memang seperti ini sejak lahir! Tiba-tiba kurasakan _Smartphone _ku bergetar lagi. Segera kubaca pesan masuknya.

_From: Soo Crazy_

_Aku membencimu namja pabbo!_

Apa-apaan yeoja itu? Bicara seenaknya begitu! Aku ini kan cerdas! Dan ia membenciku? Memangnya apa salahku? Aku tak menyukai kata-kata itu!

Kyungsoo PoV end

_**Cafe Blackpearl, 08.55 KST**_

Sookyung PoV

Namja pabo itu pasti terlambat! Aku cari kursi kosong dulu saja sebaiknya.

Eh, siapa namja _blonde _yang ada di sudut cafe itu? Kenapa sepertinya sangat familiar? Dan siapa pula yeoja berambut pendek yang ada di depannya. Aku mendekat saja biar jelas..

Omo! D-dia kan Kris oppa? Dan a-apa yang dia lakukan? B-berciuman?

Kurasakan mataku panas. Perlahan kristal bening itu meleleh menuruni pipiku. Aku tak sanggup melihat lagi..aku tak sanggup mendekat lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi..

Eh...

Sookyung PoV end

Author PoV

Saat Sookyung berbalik untuk pergi, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya. Membawanya pada pelukan yang...hangat.

"Ssst..uljima, yeoja cerewet. Dari pada menangis, lebih baik kau banyak bicara saja", mendengar kalimat yang menyebalkan, Sookyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

* * *

Dua orang anak manusia berada di sebuah taman. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman.

"Huh..sudah kuduga semuanya akan seperti ini", salah satu di antara keduanya mulai membuka suara. "Apa maksudmu, Do Kyungsoo?", namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tersebut hanya mendengus sebal. "Dari dulu Kris sunbae memang begitu. Kau saja yang membutakan matamu. Kau pabbo sampai mau pacaran dengannya!", jawab Kyungsoo. "Hikss..aku..aku pikir aku bisa mengubahnya", suara tangis dari yeoja di sebelahnya membuat Kyungsoo panik. Ia langsung memeluk yeoja itu dan membelai rambutnya. "Tidak semua hal bisa kau ubah, Sookyung-ah. Kadang seseorang itu harus berubah karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan kemauan orang lain", Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan. Tak lama, Kyungsoo mendengar suara tawa yang pilu. "Hahaha, aku bodoh kan? Kau senang kan karena kau lebih pintar dariku? Kau senang karena kau menang kan?", terdengar nada miris dari bibir Sookyung. "Ya. Aku senang", perkataan singkat Kyungsoo mengejutkan Sookyung. "Aku lebih pintar karena aku bisa menilai orang. Kau tahu? Ada seseorang yang begitu tulus mengagumimu..", Sookyung melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "Dan seseorang itu juga sangat pintar menilai orang lain", lagi-lagi kalimat Kyungsoo membuat Sookyung bingung. "Seseorang yang mengagumimu itu bisa tahu orang yang terbaik untukmu", Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mengatakan hal itu. "Tanyakan pada Sehun kalau kau bingung", Kyungsoo tersenyum sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sookyung yang bingung.

_"Setidaknya sekarang ia bingung, tidak lagi sedih", _batin Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Sehun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?", Sookyung bertanya pada Sehun saat keduanya bertemu di tempat parkir mobil sekolah mereka. Sehun mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Ada apa noona?", tanya Sehun setelah keduanya duduk di bangku taman sekolah. "Aku sudah putus dengan Kris oppa", kata Sookyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagus kalau begitu", Sehun tampak lega namun itu membuat Sookyung menatapnya heran. "Apanya yang bagus?", tanya Sookyung. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dulu aku merelakan noona karena aku pikir noona akan bahagia. Tapi seseorang membuatku ragu bahwa noona akan bahagia. Ia tidak membuka aib Kris sunbae, sama sekali tidak. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menjelek-jelekkan orang lain..", Sehun mengambil nafas sejenak. Sookyung bingung dengan perkataan Sehun. "Aku menilai bahwa ia orang baik. Aku memohon padanya untuk menjaga noona. Tapi ia menolak, terus menolak. Tapi ia bodoh. Ia menolak, tapi terus menjaga noona tanpa berkata apapun", Sehun menatap Sookyung dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sehun?", tanya Sookyung. "Noona harus bisa menilai orang lain dengan benar. Ia mungkin menyebalkan. Tapi ia baik", balas Sehun. "Jangan bermain kata-kata denganku, Oh Sehun! Katakan dengan jelas!", Sookyung mulai frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya. Itu membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu noona..."

Setelah itu, Sookyung memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

* * *

"Hai mata kelereng!", Sookyung tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja Kyungsoo. "Cih! Apa maumu, yeoja cerewet?", Kyungsoo bertanya dengan malas. Sookyung menunjukkan _smirk _nya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu taruhan lagi untuk nilai ujian semester", jawab Sookyung dengan santainya. Kyungsoo mendapat firasat buruk setelah mendengar kata 'taruhan'. "Kau ingin mempermalukanku lagi?", bentak Kyungsoo. "Haha, kau bertanya begitu seolah kau yakin bahwa kau akan kalah lagi. Kau pesimis?", nada tanya Sookyung terdengar meremehkan. "Tentu saja tidak!", Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. "Kalau begitu ayo kita taruhan!", ajak Sookyung. "Arraso! Apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan sekarang?", tanya Kyungsoo. Wajah Sookyung terlihat puas. "Kali ini, ayo lakukan dengan _simple. _Kalau kau menang, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau, begitupun sebaliknya. Otte?", Sookyung bertanya dengan santai. "Baiklah. _Deal_!", Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

* * *

Sookyung PoV

"Noona, kau sedang apa?", Sehun tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dari belakang. "Sehunnie! Kau mengagetkanku!", kudengar ia malah terkekeh mendengar bentakanku. "Aku merindukanmu noona. Kau sedang belajar ya?", tanya Sehun. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap _hoobae _ku itu. "Nado Sehunnie. Nado bogoshipo", balasku dengan tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun juga tersenyum lagi. "Kau taruhan lagi noona?", tanya Sehun. Sookyung mengangguk. "Aku harus memberinya pelajaran Hunnie", jawabku dengan sedikit seringai.

Aku mati-matian belajar demi memenangkan taruhan itu.

Sookyung PoV end

* * *

Author PoV

SSHS diliputi suasana sepi. Siswa-siswinya sedang menjalani ujian mereka di kelas masing-masing. Jika kau mengintip lewat jendela, bisa kau liat wajah-wajah tegang terpampang nyata disana.

* * *

Seminggu setelah selesai ujian, tiba saatnya pengumuman hasil ujian. Orang tua siswa berbondong-bondong memasuki area sekolah.

"Kau yakin hari ini akan menang dariku?", tanya Sookyung pada Kyungsoo di depan ruang kelas mereka. Saat ini orang tua siswa sedang berada di kelas untuk menerima hasil ujian dari anak-anak mereka. Khusus untuk ujian semester, hasilnya tidak akan ditempel di papan pengumuman, melainkan dimasukkan dalam amplop dan langsung diserahkan ke orang tua masing-masing siswa. Jadi sangat rahasia.

"Entahlah..", jawab Kyungsoo. Sookyung terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. "Aku..aku kurang fokus selama belajar maupun selama ujian", jelas Kyungsoo. "Haha, kau itu seperti sudah mengangkat bendera putih saja! Nanti kita buka amplop kita bersamaan ya! Kau sudah meminta eomma mu untuk tidak membukanya dulu kan?", tanya Sookyung. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Chagiya..ini hasilmu. Masih utuh dengan segel", Kyungsoo menerima amplop dari sang eomma. Begitupun Sookyung. Keduanya berpamitan pada orang tua masing-masing dan melangkah bersama ke taman sekolah.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah sampai di taman dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sookyung. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, biasanya kau tak seperti ini", Sookyung menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kita buka amplop ini bersama-sama dalam hitungan ketiga. 1...2...3"

Sookyung dan Kyungsoo membuka amplopnya bersama-sama setelah Kyungsoo menghitung sampai 3. Setelah dibuka, kertas yang ada di dalamnya diambil dan dibuka menghadap ke lawan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya tercengang.

_Do Kyungsoo_992_

Nilai Kyungsoo naik! Tapi tunggu dulu! Kita lihat nilai Sookyung!

_Lee Sookyung_995_

Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Sookyung. "Aku kalah. Katakan, apa maumu", pinta Kyungsoo lemas. Sookyung tersenyum. Ia kemudian memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan membawanya berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau sudah siap mendengar permintaanku?", tanya Sookyung. Ada nada semangat di dalamnya. Berlawanan dengan cara Kyungsoo memberi anggukan. Sangat lemas.

Sookyung mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau...mencintaiku!", permintaan Sookyung membuat Kyungsoo tersentak hingga tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur satu langkah.

Hening. Sejenak tak ada yang bicara.

"K-kau..kau memintaku mengatakan itu padahal kau sekarang sudah punya Sehun?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit hening menyelimuti mereka. Sookyung tertegun. "Aku..aku bahkan tak bisa konsentrasi belajar setelah melihatmu memeluk Sehun, bahkan saat itu ia menciummu kan? Aku juga semakin tak bisa fokus saat tanpa sengaja melihat kalian di perpustakaan. Aku juga tak fokus saat ujian. Dan sekarang kau memintaku melakukan itu? Kau! Kau begitu kejam!", Kyungsoo membentak. "Aku? Dengan Sehun? Hahaha. Kau bercanda", Sookyung justru tertawa. "Saat itu..."

_Flashback_

_"Aku mencintaimu noona..."_

_Setelah itu, Sookyung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Tapi ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan pantas untukmu noona", imbuh Sehun. Sookyung melepas pelukan Sehun. "Nugu?", tanya Sookyung. "Ia bahkan mengintip kita sekarang noona", Sehun berbisik. "Nugu, Sehunnie?, kau membuatku penasaran!" Sehun terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sookyung, lebih tepatnya pada telinga Sookyung. Sehun berbisik: "Musuhmu noona, sainganmu!" Setelah mendengar bisikan Sehun, Sookyung terkejut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum_

_Flashback end_

"Kau pikir saat itu Sehun menciumku? Aku jadian dengan Sehun?", Kyungsoo merasa tak punya muka lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sookyung. "Ayolah Kyungsoo..aku sengaja mengajakmu bertaruh untuk ini. Aku rela setiap hari begadang untuk belajar agar aku menang. Sekarang katakan padaku!", pinta Sookyung. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Sookyung. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya atas perasaannya.

"Sookyung-ah, yeoja cerewet dan jelek, aku...aku mencintaimu", kata Kyungsoo dengan mantap. "Ya pabbo! Kenapa menyebutku cerewet dan jelek! Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku yang cerewet dan jelek ini? Dasar mata kelereng!", Sookyung menggoda. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Saranghae..", Kyungsoo berkata dengan senyuman. "Nado. Nado saranghae", balas Sookyung. Kyungsoo segera membawa Sookyung dalam pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala Sookyung dengan sayang.

"Mereka benar-benar berjodoh kan?", appa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berada di sekolah Kyungsoo. Juga bersama dengan sang istri, dan bersama orang tua Sookyung. Disitu juga ada Sehun. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat dua insan itu.

_"Noona..aku benar-benar tahu yang terbaik untukmu kan? Semoga kau bahagia noona. Aku sadar, perasaanku padamu selama ini ternyata hanya kekaguman semata. Kyungsoo hyung yang tulus mencintaimu noona. Sekarang jangan ada lagi Kyungsoo vs Sookyung ya! Semua harus berganti jadi Kyungsoo and Sookyung! Hehe", _batin Sehun. Semuanya bahagia.

**END**

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
